Ini Gue Bro, Gray Fullbuster!
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Nama gue Gray Fullbuster, penyihir es paling keren di acara penyihir kece itu, Fairy Tail. Ya, walaupun peran gue nista amat di tu acara, masa gue telanjang mulu. Ah, biarin dah, yang penting gue masuk tipi dan punya fans-fans setia kayak kalian./Sekuel of Gue Natsu Dragneel, Masalah Buat Lo!


Yugure: Hola hola Minna-saaann! Saya kembali lagi! Ah, berhubung banyak yang suka fict super nista tentang Natsu, sekarang saya buat yang versi Gray. Oke, siap atau tidak, ini diaaa!

**.**

**Ini Gue Bro, Gray Fullbuster!**

Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail** selamanya milik om **Hiro Mashima**, kalo punya saya Gray ama Natsu pasti saya jodohin *plakk

Rate: **K+**

Sekuel dari **Gue** **Natsu Dragneel, Masalah Buat Lo!**

Jadi kalo mau tau asal-usul gaje ni fic, silahkan baca fic saya yang itu XD #promosi dia *plakk

Warning

OOOC(Over out of chara) terlalu berlebihan, typo bertebaran di seluruh angkasa –eh, maksudnya di fict ini, CHARA NISTA, gila, sinting, alur berantakan, de el el

**Don't like, don't read**

_Because only an idiot person who try reading what he/she dislike_

* * *

Hai semuanya~~

Fans-fans gue yang kece~

Ihh! Malah ke-geeran kalian! Asal tau ya, gue ini yang paling kece dari paling kece!

Gue, kenal gue 'kan?

Bohong kalo bilang kagak lu!

Ini gue! Prince Underwear –eh, maksudnya Gray Fullbuster!

Hah, kagak ingat?! Jahat kalian?

Pasti gara-gara cerita Natsu kalian jadi ngelupain gue gitu!

Oke nih, gue ingetin. Nama gue Gray Fullbuster, penyihir es paling keren di acara penyihir kece itu, Fairy Tail. Ya, walaupun peran gue nista amat di tu acara, masa gue telanjang mulu. Ah, biarin dah, yang penting gue masuk tipi dan punya fans-fans setia kayak kalian.

Eh, dah lupa-lupa ingat?

Kalo gitu gue ceritain lebih lengkap tentang gue.

Gue ini,

Ganteng, keren, rajin, pinter, suka nolong orang, dan pastinya, kece badaaaaiiii~

Badan gue, tinggi! Dan yang lebih penting dan kece,

_Sixpack,_

Wuih, keren 'kan? Gray Fullbuster gitu loh...

Mata gue, juga keren! _Onyx_.

Mantab kan! _Onyx_, kayak si _uke_ yang ada di fandom sebelah, Uchiha Sasule, eh, maksud gue Sasuke.

Tapi gue bukan _uke_, gue ini _seme_ tulen tau!

Rambut gue, warnanya item.

Keren 'kan? Yaiyalah, daripada Natsu yang warnanya pink gitu, nggak _gentle_ banget! Kalo rambutnya aja pink, gue yakin, boxer dia juga pink dan ada gambar lope-lope nya gitu.

Oke, beri gue waktu buat ngakak bentar.

* * *

Nah, sekarang dah ingat belom?

Apa, orang yang deket ama gue?

Oke dah,

Tapi kalo anggota yang satu tim ama gue udah diceritain ama Natsu.

Yaudah, gue cerita tentang guru ama rival gue aja.

Rival gue, namanya Lyon. Lyon Vastia.

Kok gue ngatain Lyon itu rival gue? Ya jelas, lo pikir cuman Natsu rival gue, kalo lu pikir gitu salah banget! Gue masih punya rival yang sama kecenya kayak gue.

Selain sebagai rival, Lyon juga punya tempat khusus di hati gue, yaitu...

Sebagai orang ter-ALAY dan ter-HEBOH yang pernah gue kenal. Lebih alay dari Happy.

Guru gue, namanya Ul.

Dia itu, cerewet! Pake banget!

Sstt... jangan bilang-bilang ke dia ye, kalo gue bilang dia itu cerewet. Nanti gue dihukum keliling padang es 50 kali kayak Lyon waktu itu.

Ah, kalian mau tau kejadiannya? Oke, gue ceritain...

.

.

_Flashback~~~_

Dulu, waktu gue masih kecil. Dan tu kejadian terjadi di hari senin.

Gue yang masih berupa anak ingusan tapi tetep kece, pulang dari pasar sambil bawa-bawa kantongan plastik. Pas itu gue disuruh belanja bahan masak ama Ul.

Kesel sih gue, tapi kesel gue lumayan berkurang karena gue ketemu dan dipandangin ama fans-fans gue yang ada di pasar. Tuh liat aja, mereka lagi mandangin gue.

"Eh, anak siapa ya itu?"

"Entahlah, tapi ibunya jahat banget, masa anaknya nggak dipake-in baju gitu."

"Palingan anak orang gila kali..."

Yah, gue nggak tau pasti apa yang digosipin ama ntu emak-emak kurang kerjaan. Tapi telinga gue nangkep gini;

"Eh, anak itu keren ya..."

"Iya, pasti emaknya keren juga."

"Dia kece banget."

Kira-kira begitulah pendengaran gue, manteb kan, kecil gini aja dah punya fans, apalagi besarnya.

Gak lama kemudian, gue sampai di rumah. Dan baru aja gue mau buka pintu...

"UPHOAAAAA! JADI UL DIAM-DIAM NYIMPEN CELANA DALAM LOPE-LOPE GINI! WAN HANDRET WAAAAAWWWWW!"

Gue yang mau buka pintu pun langsung salto di tempat.

"LYON! DIAM! KALO NGGAK FOTO _YAOI_-AN KAMU SAMA GRAY BAKAL AKU LIATIN SAMA ORANG-ORANG!"

Gue, langsung kayang dengan sangat nggak elit.

"_WHAAATTT_! DEMI TITAAAAAAANNNNN! JADI UL SUKA NGOLEKSI FOTO _YAOI_ AKU AMA GRAY! WAN MILION SUPER WAAAAWWWWWW! JADI SIAPA YANG COCOK JADI _SEME_ UL?!"

Gue? pingsan di tempat.

_Flashback _udahan

_._

_._

Dan saat itu juga, Lyon langsung dikejer Ul pake golok sambil terak-tereak gaje dan keliling padang es kira-kira 50 kali-an.

Dan sejak hari itu juga, gue jadi trauma deket-deket ama Lyon. Takut difoto Ul. Jadi sekarang buat gantiin tu uban gue nge-gebet Natsu aja dah.

Ssttt, jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalo gue maho.

* * *

Terakhir, gue mau cerita tentang nasib gue.

Ya, sebenernya nasib gue nggak sebagus muka gue yang kece ini. Malahan nasib gue nista banget.

Mungkin ni nasib gara-gara gue suka Natsu kali ya...

Dan gue terkutuk gara-gara suka ntu Dragon Alayers...

Kenapa gue bilang gitu? Karena banyak kejadian nista yang terjadi semenjak gue suka dia.

Waktu pertama kali ketemu dia, gue sering lupa ingatan. Sampe-sampe gue nggak inget kalo gue dah pake boxer, jadinya gue pake lagi, terus beberapa saat nggak ingat lagi, terus pake lagi, dan seterusnya. Alhasil, boxer yang gue pake jumlahnya hampir 10 lapis.

Bahkan, gue sering lupa dimana gue naro boxer gue waktu nggak sengaja kelepas pas gulat ama Natsu. Eh ternyata, tu boxer masuk ke blender terus di blender ama Mirajane, akhirnya diminum Droy. Padahal itu boxer kesayangan gue...

Terus, si Natsu itu sering muncul tiba-tiba, ngak diundang dan nggak diantar, pokoknya kayak jelangkung gitu. Itu ngagetin banget!

Ada satu kejadian, pas gue asik-asiknya olahraga angkat beban.

Satu kali angkat...

Dua kali...

Tiga kali –

"WOY GRAY!"

"Ajib! EMAAAK–"

_**BHUAKK!**_

"GYAAAAAAUUUUU! KAKI GUEEEEHHH!"

Dan kaki gue pun bengkak selama seminggu penuh, dan seminggu itu juga gue nggak kerja, serta seminggu itu juga gue cuman makan mie instan.

Dipenderitaan gue yang sama sekali nggak keren itu, gue nulis puisi kutukan.

.

.

.

_Oh boxer kesayanganku_

_Kau begitu mahal dan eksotis_

_Namun, malang sekali nasibmu, diblender Mira_

_Lalu diminum karnivora bernama Droy_

_Wahai kakiku tercinta_

_Kau adalah kebanggaanku_

_Berjalan dengan gagah di setiap rintangan_

_Tapi, kini engkau harus dibalut dengan perban_

_Namun, yang lebih nista adalah nasibku_

_Yang kehilangan boxer_

_Kena tragedy mengenaskan_

_Oh, rupanya aku terkena kutukan_

_Karena telah menyukai orang nista bernama Natsu Dragneel_

_NATSU... if you not my gebetan, I've already kill you now..._

.

.

.

Sekarang, lo dah ingat gue 'kan?

Pasti dong! Gue gitu loh!

GUE!

Gray Fullbuster, bro!

**-END-**

* * *

Yugure: YEY! Satu lagi fict nista untuk fandom FT XDD

Saya minta maaf untuk para Gray dan Lyon fans, tolong jangan hajar saya karena udah ngebuat mereka nista begini X3 *duak

Oke, ada yang mau ngasih saran, kritik dan kesan untuk fic nista ini?


End file.
